


Lucky shots

by iwaois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Future fic kinda?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaois/pseuds/iwaois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa never thought he'd catch a break until it hit him in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky shots

This was all so wrong. He wasn't supposed to feel like this. This betrayed, this broken, this sad. He sat there, all alone, as people stared.  
Oikawa Tooru just got stood up on.  
She was beautiful, a manager of one of the weaker teams. She had silky blonde hair, with a single red highlight, she was short, funny and had great legs.  
Tooru was head over heels for her, really.  
Or maybe the /idea/ of her. The idea of having something stable, someone who won't let you fall asleep at night feeling unloved, the idea of not having to worry about his love life: that was handled, throw other problems at me, life.  
And now she didn't show up.  
He called, he called so many times, he texted her, nothing. He wondered if something had happened, but she was posting on her blog, meaning she was alright.  
The curly haired setter had never felt this ridiculous. In that cafe, waiting for a happy ending that'll never show up. He didn't have many friends, just his teammates and a couple of people from middle school he rarely texted and never called.  
Nothing to hold onto.  
Nobody to not allow him to go to sleep feeling unloved.  
His parents didn't worry; no, he knew all too well how to fake a smile, fake a laugh, fake a happy life.  
That's when his life changed, when the doors of the cafe opened and the autumn wind blew some leaves inside, along with the love of his life.  
Oikawa hasn't seen him before: either he wasn't from here, or he just didn't play volleyball.  
He was tall; but not taller than Tooru. He had spiky black hair, broad shoulders, thin eyebrows and dark eyes. He was tanned and muscular, but he wasn't exactly the typical kind of attractive.  
Oh, also, he was coming this way.  
"Mind if I sit here? All the other tables are full, and you're al-"  
"Go ahead."  
Oikawa offered him a smile, even if his response was a bit too quick.  
The man returned it and sat down. He ordered; Tooru's coffee was already cold.  
"Are you from here? I haven't seen you around." The brunette couldn't help but to start a conversation. This stranger was too perfect.  
"I'm not, I'm from Tokyo, my university is there. Here just for a practice match."  
"Football?"  
He surely was too short to be a basketball player.  
"Volleyball."  
"Great!" A fake smile climbed Oikawa's face. "I'm Oikawa Tooru. Setter. I go to the local university."  
"Iwaizumi Hajime. Wing spiker. Why are you all alone?"  
Tooru blinked, his fingers wrapping themselves around his coffee cup, even if he didn't intend to drink it.  
"I got stood up, actually."  
Iwaizumi Hajime, wing spiker, pouted. People dumped people that beautiful? And volleyball players? Maybe Oikawa had a mental illness, or something. That was the only reason he could come up for the girl who didn't know up.  
"That's too bad. Would you like to toss for me?"

***

"ASSIKAWA, GET BACK HERE!!'  
"IWA-CHAN, IT WASN'T ME, I SWEAR!"  
His laughter said differently as he was being chased around their shared apartment.  
In the past few years they'd become inseparable - Iwaizumi filled every empty space in Oikawa's life, every missing puzzle piece, without even trying.  
Although they were constantly "fighting", they were now simply a package. Living, and coexsting, together was as easy as breathing. They woke up together, they ate together, they went to their part time jobs in that very cafe they met at together, they went to practice together. They were in the local volleyball team-also in the starting setup in Japan's national representation. They didn't need money, they had a plenty, but they loved working there.  
Oikawa squeaked and threw his long legs over the coffee table, jumping over it.  
While he was regaining his balance, a familiar weight crashed into him, pinning him to the couch.  
"Don't do that again." Hajime mumbled, suddenly not mad anymore as he placed a few lazy kisses on his partner's mouth.  
Tooru just laughed, hugging him tight.  
"No promises."


End file.
